


The long and pleasurable way home

by hellbells



Category: Luther (TV), Takers (2010)
Genre: Confused boys, FF mentioned, M/M, One Night Stand, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Luther was confused after the events at the railway station. He'd escaped to LA and bumps into John Rahway who is looking for one night of fun. Too bad that the boys are hot and bothered but not with the people they truly want. Can they ever figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long and pleasurable way home

**Author's Note:**

> This is down to a conversation with Mswriter 07 where we talk of crossing as many different characters played by Paul Walker and Idris Elba.
> 
> Idris Elba plays both DCI John Luther - a brilliant, but at times a quite dark detective in Luther as well as Master thief Gordon Cozier. 
> 
> Oh and obviously I do not own the rights to this story - All rights belong to their respective owners!

John Luther was sitting in the LA nightclub pondering what to do with himself.  He was feeling at a loose end. Alice had told him to get the hell out of London before all the leeches sucked the marrow from his bones. It was a tad melodramatic but hadn’t been totally insane. In fact it was a rather literary way of saying that Police force was draining his will to live away. And she was right. He was good at getting into the mind of killers and that was what made him successful but to catch the nasty individuals that he chased he had to tread a fine line - one he wasn’t always sure that he stayed the right side of.

 

Here in the club he was anonymous and he liked it. He was feeling a little old but the admiring looks he was getting - suggested that he wasn’t passed it.  He stopped short at the bar when he saw one admiring glance from an ice cool blonde. The blonde was tall, lean and gorgeous and the _male_ part may have surprised a few of his work compatriots. He was too old to play it coy so merely raised a glass in the blonde's direction and left the next move to the blonde.

 

The club was dark but Luther caught the flash of delight when he raised the glass and sensed that he wouldn’t be drinking on his own for much longer. Sure enough the blonde made his way down the stairs to the bar and signalled for two more drinks. Luther filed away the bit of information where he didn’t pay for any drinks - so probably the owner or at least one of them.

 

The mystery blonde had a flirtatious smile that Luther had no doubt always worked for him. “You from around here?”

 

Luther chuckled, letting his London twang be heard. “Not even remotely ...”

 

John stiffened, he even sounded a little like Gordon. This was not good. He always had wanted Gordon but was too scared to risk their friendship or his heart - both were equally precious to John.

 

John decided that considering he earned his (dis)honest living robbing banks he was being decidedly cowardly and a little stupid. He was a Taker and he really wanted to take the man in front of him. So why not?

 

He started by having a drink as seducing someone worked a lot easier when the person was more comfortable, “I’m John Rahway - it really is a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

 

Luther was amused as John really was a confident, very forward guy. He could respect that though and asked with a teasing lilt, “Oh, whose pleasure I wonder?”

 

John raised the McCalen scotch, which for 50 year old scotch really was very smooth. “Well I always find pleasure the most fun when shared by two.”

 

Luther raised his glass, “Amen. I’m John Luther.”

 

Brian smiled, ah success he thought. A name was a good start, “You in the US long?”

Luther shrugged, “My job is rather stressful and a **friend** suggested that I get out while I still could.”

 

John smiled, he had a friend just like that called Gordon. Gordon was his best friend, and just maybe the love of his fucking life.  “I have a friend like that ... he really is too good.”

 

Luther shrugged, he wasn’t sure what he could describe Alice as but good was definitely not it. John watched a whole host of emotions cross his new friends face and that right there showed him this wasn’t Gordon. Gordon would never hide from him but there was something about the guy in front of him that called to him. Gordon wasn’t here but Luther was.

 

Luther had a wry smile, “She is something alright; a real spitfire.”

 

John was a master of studying human behaviour - mainly because he got to observe so much of it when he was running surveillance or possibly having to snipe someone.  He could see what this guy's problem was - he thought too much, no, that wasn’t quite right - he brooded too much. “You know what I find helps you think straight?”

Luther quirked his head interested in the response. “What’s that then?”

 

“Sex!”

 

Luther chuckled but tellingly his nether regions stirred, “You offering?”

 

John’s smile was so sinful, the devil himself might blush. “Well I know I can rock your world tonight.”

 

This was nuts, Luther didn’t know the guy and yet he was imagining the fun that could be had this night.  He decided to throw caution to the wind.  He’d almost been killed by someone who he’d considered a friend - a friend that had also killed his estranged wife. If ever there was time to throw to caution now was it.  He took a deep breath, “So what are we waiting for?"

 

John grinned and knocked back his drink, a sin in itself at any other time. “Indeed.  Let’s go. Ready when you are.”

 

John grinned and laughed just a little when Lily did a double take seeing him leave the club. She knew it couldn’t be Gordon after all the clothes were several hundred dollars below what they would normally be; added to the fact that she knew Gordon was really out of the country.  She knew that Johnny would be restless without his playmate but she hadn’t expected him to pick Gordon’s practical twin. Who knows? Maybe Johnny was getting ready to admit his feelings - nah, unlikely.

 

\--------------------

 

Luther looked a little put out by the small silver Porsche. Oh don’t get him wrong it was a very pretty car and one that he could definitely appreciate but he was a little big for the small car.  John grinned, “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Luther watched the LA city give way to the hills of the suburbs. He wondered just what John did for a living but realised that he didn’t care. He couldn’t exactly throw stones considering his twisted relationship with Alice. A woman he knew to have killed his parents and was almost certainly a sociopath who was quite content to kill anyone who got in her way.

 

So why had he thought about taking her up on her offer? He knew that was why he was in LA and had left with John. It was anything at the moment that could distract him from his thoughts.  John asked curiously, “What do you do back across the pond?”

 

Luther looked back across to the driver, “I’m a cop but maybe not for long.”

 

John smirked knowing that he could glance away from the road seeing as it was deserted and he could traverse these roads with his eyes closed. “In that case I’m a robber - will you punish me?”

 

Luther quirked an amused eyebrow, “Well if you want me to punish you,” he let his voice drop an octave coming out dark and authoritative, “I can do that.”

 

John shivered at the promise in his tone, “Promise?”

 

Luther smiled but it was so very sexual that John had to adjust his position driving.  Chuckling he started to tease, “What would you prefer? For me to keep you on edge all night begging and pleading to come and I might let you.”

 

John wondered how he hadn’t known about these kinks. “Whatever you say - what if i’m really naughty?”

Luther could imagine it, “I would find a paddle, spank your ass until it was cherry red and then fuck you though the mattress.”

 

John wondered how he could explain that neither of those sounded like terrible punishments to him. “I’ll leave it to you _sir_.”

 

Luther’s eyes darkened - the stunning blonde sure liked to play with fire.  He was also smart enough to hear the partial truths being said under the blatant innuendo. It really was fortunate that he was off the clock and really could he throw stones? After all he’d helped Alice to escape the mental institute where she’d been staying - he had very little room to argue.   Any further banter was cut short by arriving at the destination.

 

Luther took in the gorgeous grounds and mansion if John was a robber he was a good one.  The place was very masculine, all clean cut lines and dark colours but he was really envious of was the pool in the back. The pool had a great view over the hills.

 

John saw him stare at the pool and could see a delightful twist to the evening. “Why not go for a swim?”  
  
Luther frowned, “I have no trunks.”

 

John smirked, “Well in that case I won’t either. The pool is heated and I’ll bring the drinks outside.”

 

Well when he put it like that it would be stupid to refuse. He boldly stripped and felt good especially as he saw John’s heated gaze never leave his body. John stroked his abs and sighed, “Damn go ... I’ll get the drinks and join you soon.”

  
Luther was feeling lighter maybe a little sex stupid, “You better or I’ll add it to your punishment.”

 

John kissed him and very quickly he surged forward to take the dominant role. It was weird being unclothed so he vowed to make the playing field a little more level. His fingers were roaming and started to undo John’s shirts with nimble fingers. “Too many goddamn clothes.”

 

\-------------------

 

They had reluctantly separated and Luther got the satisfaction of seeing John walk rather bow-legged in search of the drinks.  Luther padded forward and barely felt any chill because of his arousal and his erection certainly didn’t get any softer.  He leant against the side of the pool and waited for John to join him. He didn’t have to wait long - John was stunning, the only thing missing was a mirror so that he could see his ass. He bet it was perfection personified.

 

He was never too good at being passive and pushed forward surging through the water until they were touching. John loved fooling around in the water as it just heightened all the pleasures. He felt Luther grip his hips and push forward, their straining erections touching. It was a tease, as they slid together letting their arousal build but no friction to bring any relief. Luther was living up to his promise and somehow John wasn’t complaining.

 

Luther grinned as he kissed and nipped a path from the pale neck to his left ear. “You ever had sex in a pool?”

 

John shook his head, “No just a hell of a lot of foreplay.”

 

Luther grinned, he wasn’t stupid and could tell that John liked to play the field, but he liked to leave an impression. “Well there is a first time for everything.”

 

John groaned as a light grip circled his cock, and still it wasn’t enough. He tried to thrust into the fist but Luther shushed him, “There is no race.”

 

He could tell that this was a long night and wasn’t averse to begging if it got him what he wanted. “Please.”

 

Luther chuckled as he turned him around so his erection nestled comfortably in the crack of his ass. John threw his head back when he started to thrust between his cheeks, the bastard was taking him apart slowly but surely - and he was loving every second.  Seeing the expanse of neck on offer he started to kiss, and nip.  Hearing the loud moan Luther used his teeth to bite harder and grinned when John thrust back against him.

 

John if he had any shame would have blushed when he moaned so loudly that he would have put a paid whore to shame. He wasn’t ashamed of sex; sex was to be enjoyed, revelled in and enjoyable for both parties. Why should shame play a part in it? His breath caught when Luther’s erection caught at his entrance.

 

He knew that he needed to be stretched if he wanted to be able to walk tomorrow but damn if he didn’t want Luther in him yesterday. He shivered hearing the filthy chuckle in his ear, “Oh I want you walking, now just how prepared are you?”

 

John moaned, trying to shake the lust away - a little difficult considering that Luther didn’t stop thrusting between his ass cheeks and deliberately catching his entrance. He was close to begging and there would be no acting in this plea.  He managed to get out, “By the drinks.”

 

Luther looked over to the crystal glasses of Scotch but was pleased to see the tube of lube. He smirked and hoisting John up and encouraged him to wrap his legs around his waist. John complied happily grinding their leaking dicks against each other. It took Luther a little longer but he put John onto the side of the pool and put the glass against John’s lips. John cottoned on quickly picking up the crystal and mirrored him. They helped the other drink their drinks but John wanting to always tease positively made love to the glass.

 

Luther pulled the glass away from John’s lips and kissed the taste of whiskey’s mouth. “Oh how I wished you’d suck on something else with that much gusto.”

 

John grinned looking disturbingly, “I’ll suck whatever you want later.”

 

Luther groaned remembering his promise to punish him. He chuckled darkly, “Oh I’ll let you come after that I think.”

 

John groaned he wanted to come right the fuck now but he’d play the game. The payoff should be spectacular - he moaned, “I want you in me.”

 

Luther was glad that he'd paid attention to his rehab as pulling himself out of the pool on his arms would have been impossible.  He covered the lean body beneath and promptly started to drive him wild. He kissed down the v of his leg and then up the other side - always missing the weeping erection.

 

John whined, “Fucking tease.”

Luther smirked, “Oh I’m returning the favour.”

 

John whined and spread his legs a little further hoping that he'd take up the invitation and, oh boy did he. Just as Gordon took him into his mouth, he also slipped a finger into his tight passage. John was unsure whether to thrust up into the heat that had engulfed his cock or back onto the finger in his ass. He was being slowly undone and pleaded, “More.”

 

Luther wanted to groan, “You beg so nicely.”

 

He put more lube on his fingers and thrust them back up inside John. John was writhing and trying to bare down on the fingers. Luther felt powerful in a way he hadn’t in a while.  He crooked his finger searching for that magic spot - watching John arch off the side he knew he’d found it. “There it is.”

 

John whined, “Fuck me!”

 

“So pushy,” was all he got in return and he may have whimpered when Luther withdrew his fingers. He didn’t have to wait long as he was dragged back into the water. Luther wasn’t giving him time  to contemplate - he was hoist up into the water and split open.

 

The sex in water was definitely a new experience. The feeling of the water being inside him at the same time as Luther was cranking his arousal up even higher. He gave as good as he got, thrusting back onto Luther as much as he could.  Luther chuckled in his ear, “You feel every inch of me don’t you.”

 

John retaliated by squeezing his inner muscles, causing Luther to thrust a little deeper. John threw his head back resting on Luther’s shoulder, “Yes ... just there ... like that.”

 

Well Luther wanted to tease him but he was only too happy to answer that demand. He started to screw him with deep hard motions, he slammed in but withdrew ever so slowly. John would clench each time, but he wouldn't come. In desperation for his own climax his hand slid down to his own neglected cock - only to have his hand batted away.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, in my time - Remember you have been a bad boy.”

 Luther was enjoying this too much John thought.  John cursed in his flirtatious nature but knew when he did come it would be spectacular. He felt the thrusts become ragged and knew that Luther was close.

 

He came with a ragged shout and slipped out, but John wasn’t forgotten. He was on the steps, being sucked off. He couldn’t help but thrust up into the talented mouth. Luther pulled off, and sank back down - _humming._

 

His climax hit him hard, and his back arched as he saw stars for a few seconds.  John collapsed in a pliant puddle and Luther snickered. “Come on I want a few hours’ sleep before round two.”

 

They had somehow made it to the shower, trading sleepy hand jobs in the shower.  Luther chuckled as he slid into John’s bed, “Okay so round three.”

 

That was the last thing said as both bed companions grabbed a few hours’ sleep. When the clock struck two in the morning it woke Luther. He glanced over at his bed companion, wondering why he seemed to be thinking so hard, a guy might get a complex.

 

John smiled, and it looked beatific because of how relaxed he was. “What’s your friend’s name? The one that made you run?”

Luther thought about telling the truth and figured why not? John clearly didn’t judge, “Her name is Alice and well she doesn’t play on the right side of the law.”

 

John chuckled and a look of dawning comprehension showed on his face.  John was more sympathetic than he knew after all not too long ago he was Agent Brian O’Conner so could he throw stones? John lifted himself up so he could see Luther’s face, “You know I was a good UC agent but I fell not once but twice for a mark.”

  
“Why?”  Luther asked as if he was the answer to salvation.

 

John smiled softly and Luther was grateful to see that there was no pity, “The first time I didn’t and got into heaps of trouble.  The second time I made a choice - stay within the organisation that was slowly grounding me into the ground or make a clean break.”

 

“You chose the clean break.” Luther said as if it was obvious.

 

“Yep, Brian disappeared and Johnny Rahway was born and I’m happier for it.” Well he’d be even happier if he could make the move on Gordon but he was terrified of fucking up their friendship.  It was like the last thing that he wanted to see happen.

  
John could see that he was getting lost in his memories again and a brilliant plan formed in his head. He would need Luther exhausted enough to fall asleep. He carefully straddled Luther’s chest mindful of the still pink wound and suck lower. He started to nibble on the soft cock, playing with the head and balls. He was giving him teasing kitten licks.

 

Gordon groaned as he fisted the sheets, he wasn’t soft for long. He defied anyone to stay soft when under the skilled ministration of the beautiful blonde in front of them. He may have whimpered when John started to hum. 

John smirked upon hearing the whimper and hollowed his cheeks before taking all of him into his mouth. He could feel Luther trying to thrust up into his mouth and wickedly squeezed his cock, staving off his orgasm.

 

Luther wanted to cum so badly but Johnny would stop him when he got close.  He wondered if John was trying to kill him to stop him having to decide about Alice. He wanted to thrust up into the wet heat engulfing his dick but was pinned.

 

John knew the exact moment to start the real fun. He waited until after he’d caught Gordon at the back of his throat - ratcheting up his arousal and then ... he relaxed his throat muscles. Gordon writhed and John let go of his hips. He had his hands trying to grip John’s hair and pull him further onto his cock. He paused a moment as you know not everyone was okay with a person fucking their mouth but Johnny just moaned like he was a porn-star at a main event. 

 

Gordon couldn’t wait any longer the racing sensation down his spine told him he was close. “Gonna come.”

 

The hum got louder and John just rested with the cock still deep in his throat. Gordon was in awe as he saw how his dick was stretching John’s throat and despite best intentions he came with a shout.

 

John swallowed all before cleaning a sleepy Luther off. The man deserved to sleep he’d given him two rather spectacular orgasms earlier on in the evening and now he was returning the favour. Once he was clean, John said fondly, “Sleep.”

 

If John had managed to stay awake a few seconds longer he’d have seen Johnny boot up his laptop to order a ticket to Mexico, one-way, First class. As it was he was surprised in the morning, when John hurried him to dress, telling him he’d got a plane to catch.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

An hour later John was smiling softly into his coffee; he really had had quite a lot of fun last night. However they both knew that what they wanted wasn’t each-other.  Luther hadn’t protested when he’d been booked on a plane to Mexico and all but rolled into a cab. Alice was what he needed whether he admitted or not and a holiday with the sharks in Mexico sounded positively relaxing.

 

He knew he should get dressed but was comfortable enough to walk around in just a towel.  He looked up at the clock and froze seeing he had an hour before he went to collect Gordon.  He put his mug down and headed for his wardrobe - pickin a high collar jacket. Of course he froze hearing the key in his door - it could only be Gordon.

 

_Gordon the evening before had received a very interesting phone call from their good friend Lily. It went something like this, “Since when did Johnny do guys?”_

 

_Gordon sighed, he’d known for a while but it was something that Johnny tended to hide from the whole team, “Since forever. Why will it be a problem?”_

 

_Lily snorted, “No it’s a very hot image.”_

 

_Gordon shook his head; he should have known better, “Course it is. Does Jake know what you think?”_

 

_Lily laughed throatily, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer too G.”_  
  


_He laughed, “Fair point. So why the phone call? Not that it isn’t nice to hear from you.”_

 

_The snort that earned was audible down the phone, “Well it’s just that Johnny’s latest conquest suggests that he has a type and thought you should know.”_

 

_Gordon wondered when they would arrive at the point and frowned when he heard the email ping on his blackberry. He opened the photo attachment and sucked in a breath - just maybe his crush wasn’t one sided. Okay now the more he thought about it - the more he didn’t like it. After all, he adored John; the women was one thing but a guy that was his virtual twin - nope that did not sit right; not right all._

 

_They would be having words._

 

\-----------------------

 

The trouble was standing in John’s living space seeing him dressed in just a single white towel - words were a little difficult. He catalogued the bruises and marks around his throat, “You have fun?”

 

John was shy all of a sudden and that actually pissed him off. John had gotten through his protective shell and could make him feel vulnerable. “He’s gone G.”

 

Gordon’s smile would have menaced a shark as he stalked forward, “Good. I don’t like to share. You won’t make me share Johnny will you?”

 

John knew they should talk about this - they really should but at the moment Gordon’s hand was stroking his abs, seeking ever further below and teasing his towel off. Ahh, words could wait.

 

Gordon gripped his stiffening member like it belonged to him and John flushed. This was all of his fantasies coming real. “Come on G ... Don’t make me wait.”

 

Gordon backed him into his bedroom, “Oh you’ll forget anyone's name but mine.”

 

_It turns out it wasn’t a threat but rather a promise._

 

The gang took to the changes but may have occasionally teased Gordon and John about being the ‘mum and dad’ of the gang. And if one day John received a blank card of sharks from Mexico and just smiled fondly no one said anything, after all next week they were planning to rob Fed Cal. 


End file.
